What If?
by Poshu
Summary: Playing the What-If game. Anything can happen. Everything they thought impossible. Ch.1 Dee/JJ Ch 2. You decide.


_**What if**_

_This is a request-fiction. I'll start the first two or three chapters off to give you all the idea and then YOU message/review ME what you'd like to see. We are playing the 'what-if' game boys and girls. You can ask for whatever you want. 'What if Dee got cancer and died halfway through the manga?' 'What if Ryo had an allergic reaction to cotton candy?' 'What if some meteor came over New York City and the detectives had to go Fifth Element on it?' (Who would be the Supreme Being in that case?) You get my drift. This is supposed to be fun and light hearted, think of some good ideas and let me know._

_What if: Dee actually gave in and gave JJ what he wanted?_

"Ungh… Are you serious?" JJ moaned under his breath "Dee…Sempai…" JJ lolled his head back.

"Maybe I am… I don't think so though. Don't count on it." Dee ran his hands up and down the insides of JJs thighs. "And be quiet, I don't need the badger hearing you and coming in here."

"You got it!" JJ smiled. He was still seeing stars, who'd have thought? It had started with just the regular. He had just come back from his first break and saw Dee. Of course he ran to him, hugged him like usual. But Dee didn't push him away. Dee didn't say anything either, not like usual when he cursed and yelled at him. So JJ felt a little lucky and kissed Dee, which he'd been dying to do since he hadn't had a chance to do it in _forever_. And this magical thing happened. _Dee acquiesced_.

Dee pulled away, dragging JJ with him into his office. He had heard the door lock and was promptly thrown on the desk. He could have yelled with joy. 'Are you serious?' he had asked. Dee didn't seem to be in for the long haul, but that might change. This was his chance, if Dee liked what he got here… he might come back for more… and more… and eventually… _well, you get it_.

"What are we gonna do now, Sempai?" JJ put on his best sultry smile. Dee hissed at him.

"Shut _up_! You know he does rounds around here, you wanna get caught or do you want me to finish this?"

JJ clammed up promptly. Looking at Dee with decisive eyes, showing he was cooperative. He nodded once to Dee's question. _Do I want you to finish this… oh, Dee Laytner, you don't even __**know**_.

"Good boy." Dee smirked, pushing him back. "I must be crazy." Dee's mouth came down over his, JJ melted with delight. He felt stacks of papers under his back as he and Dee laid down. They parted and spread out under his weight, many spilling onto the floor in a white cascade. JJ heard as Ryo's pencil holder tipped over, the pens and pencils clinking as they hit the tile. Oh, the thought of doing this was bad enough. But doing this _here_? In the middle of work where it was so easy to be caught? It was so scandalous and taboo it excited JJ all over again.

He raked his fingers through Dee's raven hair, cherishing every follicle. It was feather light, fanning out toward the nape and razor straight over the scalp. It was always unruly, something that had turned JJ's head. He played with it while Dee kissed him, hard and deep. He warred with Dee's tongue, turning his head and going with the flow. _Dee was a damn good kisser_. Then again, what had he expected? His hands moved down, admiring the muscles on Dee's neck and shoulders; perfect of course. Dee was the Adonis, the perfect man. His body was chiseled and dark and luscious. JJ couldn't wait.

He heard a tinkling when Dee removed his belt buckle from its clasp, pulling his pants loose and moving his hands up against his skin, under his under-shirt. JJ flinched when it tickled. His weak spot had always been his belly. Dee's hands were so warm, JJ closed his eyes.

_Be quiet JJ. Be __**quiet**__ JJ! Be quiet or he'll never do this again!!_

JJ let his head roll back, taking a deep breath and re-organizing his thoughts. _Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak._ He had to look away; Dee made it so hard to adhere to that rule. When he lolled his head back though, he got an up and front look at Ryo's empty chair.

"ahh." He groaned, softly as he could. Dee looked up

"What?" he grunted then saw him gesturing toward the desk chair. "Oh." JJ curled up to look Dee in the eye with wonder "He's at a Conference in New Jersey."

JJ looked at Dee again, this time with a new look '_how long?'_

'Three days' Dee whispered as footsteps were heard in the hallway outside. Doors opened and closed, people passed, the Precinct was going about its daily business. No one knew there was a secret affair going on behind this closed door. JJ was sure that with Maclean out of the building that Dee would have no choice but to do work. Wrong. Once again breaking the rules gave JJ a rush. Drake would be looking for him, he didn't care. He wouldn't tell him where he had been. He wouldn't tell anyone. Not if he could just get this one chance to show Dee… how much he meant to him.

"Ngh…" JJ bit his lip to keep from saying anything. Dee had coiled his arms around him, lifting him off the desk. He was pressing his mouth in various places along his front, starting with his belly, right around his naval. JJ had to admit it was incredibly sensual, if it just…didn't…tickle so damn much. Oh hell, he was going to burst out giggling and ruin it. Dee's tongue ran over a bit of flesh near his waistband, causing JJ to shiver.

"Ngh!" he bit his lip harder. Dee smiled; he could feel it at his stomach.

"You're ticklish there." JJ nodded his head fervently. Dee chuckled and continued his ministrations, never leaving the ticklish area. "Better hold it in."

The blue blonde growled "Quit it! You want me to be quiet or do you want to finish this?"

Dee's eyes went wide and then he smiled. "Alright then." He pushed JJ back town on the paperwork "That's rather big of you JJ, admitting you have a hard time shutting the hell up." Dee's hands went everywhere; JJ's legs, chest, and arms. "But you do have a point."

JJ arched his back, making sure to grate his now stiff erection against Dee. A point indeed, he almost chuckled at his bad joke. The dark man inhaled sharply, obviously not expecting that. JJ grinned and inwardly gave himself a pat on the back.

"Oh, so you're playing that way huh?" Dee's voice was condescending. JJ was really enjoying this. Dee's eyes got darker and he pinned to know what was next. But more footsteps could be heard echoing down the hallway, coming toward them. Dee bent over him, pressing him to the table. Both of them went still. The steps grew louder, pounding in the rhythm all the detectives knew. That fat gait could only be Chief Smith. He came across the bubbled glass his rippled shadow looked so foreboding as it came to Dee's door and then turned.

"Parker, where's your partner?" Chief Smith's voice sounded gruff.

"I don't know" Drake answered "He went on his break and hasn't gotten back yet."

"When he returns tell him I want to see him in my office."

"Yes, Sir."

The footsteps slowly disappeared the way they came. JJ sighed deeply in relief. He had curled his arms around Dee in his nervousness, probably creating quite a spectacle had Chief Smith managed to come inside Dee's office. The darker, heavier man on top of him was incredibly warm; warmer than his hands had been. He smelled of tobacco, JJ inhaled deeply, not ever liking the smell of cigarettes but suddenly now loving it. Dee lay curled up on top of JJ. His head tucked into the crook of his neck. Slowly he moved, rising up an inch or so to whisper.

"Try not to make a sound."

JJ nodded.

Dee went into stealth mode at that point. He moved quickly and fluidly, making little to no sound at all. He opened JJ's pants and lowered his own. JJ saw this and ducked his head back, staring at Ryo's wheelie-chair.

_He's really going to…oh God…Dee!!_

JJ felt Dee's fingers entering him. He repeated his mantra. _Not a word. Not a word. Not a word._ He reached back and gripped the sides of Ryo's desk, knowing his knuckles must have gone white with tightness. Dee's fingers ventured further into him and he fought the gasping, saw the white stars of pleasure, grit his teeth in stubborn force.

_Not a word._

He forced back his voice, focusing only on silence and where Dee's hands were. His touch was incredible, lighting a fire in his body wherever it went. He burned uncontrollably and passionately. He was so hot from the inside out. He wanted to cry out but couldn't. Not a word. Almost without his noticing, Dee withdrew his fingers and pressed something else at his entrance. This was it. JJ stiffened up.

Dee eyed him 'Ready?' he mouthed. JJ nodded '_Oh yes, Dee.' _

Then Dee was inside him. JJ wrapped his legs around the larger man's waist. He couldn't help the gasps of surprise and pleasure. They just slipped out, even Dee was grunting. JJ kept his comments to himself though, yelling at the top of his mind what he wanted to say out loud.

_Yes! You're incredible! You're amazing! You're the best! I love you!!_

He was writhing on the desk, his hands moving every direction as if reaching for something. He pushed more papers off the desk, mostly from Ryo's side. JJ did have the capacity to smirk at this. What would Ryo assume had put his papers out of order? The piles on the floor were hopelessly scattered. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Dee was making love to him, nothing else in the world mattered. He reveled in the sounds of Dee breathing. His voice was coarse as he grunted moving harder into him. Dee found his sweet spot and worked it for all it was worth. JJ thought he might burst then and there. The pressure was almost too much.

_Oh god, you're the best! You're the best! _

JJ's brain was spouting off every cliché and little whim of love it could find. If he could think any louder it would probably blow his whole head off. Then everyone would know. JJ's getting some. All his thoughts and his cries would become real and his screaming could be heard for miles, but no.

_Don't speak. Don't speak. Don't speak._

JJ covered his mouth with both hands. His breath quickly heated up the mask and made his palms sweat. He was so close. Dee was close too, he could tell. His thrusts became more erratic and his breathing was faltering. The darker man was pumping into him so well. He was careening toward that blissful orgasm on the horizon. He rolled his eyes up and scrunched them closed, holding on tightly.

_Just a little bit longer, just a little bit._

He bargained with nature, hoping he could have limitless stamina and that he and Dee could go on forever. He quickly rethought it. He wanted to lose it. He wanted to hit that climax and go overboard with Dee. He wanted Dee to come with him and swim in the sea of that orgasm. He wanted to make Dee come. Suddenly he was bucking up against the man, working himself around just so. He counted the thrusts until it happened. _One, two, three._ Dee started making little noises, not quite words. _Four, five. _JJ's vision started getting blurry. _Six, seven_. The energy in his body rose. _eight_. This was it. _Nine, ten_.

JJ arched off the desk, higher than before. His right hand flew from his mouth, slamming down on the desk. _"Dee_." Was all that made it through his muffle. Dee grabbed tissues and wrapped them over him, catching his seed as he went over the edge. Dee pumped a few more times and groaned in a way that made JJ smile. _Dee was his_.

"JJ." The name was slightly breathless. And then Dee was gone; spent.

It was a few minutes before either of them moved. Dee got up first, taking the tissues and wiping off JJ and himself as best he could. He slid out of him and sat down. JJ sat up slowly, looking at Dee through half lidded eyes. Dee opened his arms for him to come into his lap. JJ hopped down, smiling.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Dee whispered

"Are you joking?" JJ laid his head against Dee's neck "That was the best thing I ever experienced. Ever."

Dee chuckled. "Be careful who you're saying that to."

"Why? You don't need any help. Your ego is already sky high."

"…"

"I love you, Dee Laytner."

Dee threaded his fingers through the younger man's hair. "I know."


End file.
